


Crush!

by Uccello



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 见习牛仔和牛仔。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe





	Crush!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh What a Beautiful Morning-Joanie Bartels  
> 米弗环游地球的群活动。西部牛仔pa。

这本来应该是一场轰轰烈烈的公路旅行，至少本来。

因为它结束于发动机、油箱、水箱——哪里都好——一阵显然过于捉襟见肘的轰鸣，零件生锈或者老化，于是卡壳？暂且没有定论，毕竟我们的确不可以要求一个对车辆差不多一窍不通的牛仔，见习牛仔，凭借暧昧不清的声响找到问题所在。他只要知道这桩惨案的结果就足够了：他们比较恰巧地抛锚在零星几座房屋的不远处。

于是那略知大概的司机只能喊他一起推着这辆至多只装了半车货物的大卡暂且往那边去，司机在走向维修站前跟他告别，身后有巨大的风滚草滚过，适时又应景。被丢在酒馆门口的Florent在风中眯着眼睛，挥完手就别无选择又入乡随俗地转身钻进酒馆。

视线不可控地向漂亮的金发背影去了，无关庸俗小说里的常见缘由，只是那人的发色在这里绝无仅有，满足人们对西部必然要有金发美人的刻板印象，且坐在吧台正中，整间屋子只有这一个客人。Florent打破这里微妙凝滞的氛围和格局，镇定又局促地去他边上坐下。那司机没有要喝酒的意思，抹着汗路过窗边，脸上一副“我就说那儿盛产这样男孩”的表情。

于是Florent走进故事里变成让一切有所变化的主角，让故事变成故事。他像通俗幻想里那样屈起手指敲着桌面点一杯烈酒，再一转头发现现实里的金发美人顶着一张显然归属男性的漂亮面孔，对自己饶有兴致地眨着蜜色眼睛。他手边是杯还冒着热气的咖啡，不是美式。Florent在起因不明的对视里迅速败下阵来，绯红色被燥热的空气抬上面颊。

温暖又松软的拿铁，他嗅到一些香草的味道。但他点的龙舌兰都已经被推到手边了，方形的大冰块还在撞着杯壁，Florent仿佛真的很感兴趣那样盯着它看，原本应该像故事里那样的开场白并不再适用，金发美人显然不需要他请一杯酒。

大男孩自顾自地陷入苦恼里去，全然没有发现目标人物自始至终都饶有兴致地在支着面颊看他，眨着蜜色眼睛时，眼帘上撒的金粉就像流星落下又折返，浪漫又圆满。他应该去认真看这样的画面的，他之后总会的。但还是先看看眼下：Mikele结果先开口搭讪，没想到还有背着吉他的牛仔啊，他说，语调扬起一种恰到好处的趣味，毫不逾矩，自然得像他凑过去的动作。

Florent终于抬起眼去看他了，视线恰恰巧巧撞上视线，于是他局促地举起酒杯灌了半口，又猜自己表情一定精彩，全部落到Mikele近在咫尺的眼睛里。我长得也被说不太像牛仔，他犹犹豫豫地开了口，紧张或其他情绪影响不了他声音本身的甜蜜和快乐，说起话来就扯动嘴角向上，露出柔软的笑容来。

你看起来不够危险，那司机在为他停车时大笑一阵，那儿曾经盛产像你这样的男孩。当时被这样揶揄的年轻人只是仍旧那样柔软甜蜜地笑着，钻进车里时弄乱的方巾在这时候被调整回原位，会阻碍他靠着椅背的宽沿帽则被摘下来，放在腿上，这一切让他看起来乖得不可思议。Florent又抬手去扒拉自己的头发，深褐色的半长卷发恢复成被风、灰，和牛仔帽摧残前的样子。与相比之下太粗犷的氛围显得格格不入。

只是它们好景不长，在Florent走进小酒馆时，被打湿的发丝已经又乱糟糟地贴在他面颊上。所以当神游天外的回忆在这里戛然而止时，他猛然想起来了这件事，故作自然地伸出手去把那些湿发撩到而后去绕着，一边重新露出那种毫不牛仔的腼腆神情，喝酒过快和别的什么原因一起在脸上涂出一层薄薄绯红。他决定把话题扯回原处，就小心翼翼地取下背包，把那只宝贝的吉他递给这个刚刚见面不到五分钟的漂亮陌生人。

有点疯狂，只是有点，因为显然同样很疯的那一个扫了扫弦，屈起手指叩叩琴板，最后指着某一处可怜木板说，那里刻上星星会很合适。Florent觉得这空气中大约是有些浓度过高的致幻剂在运转宇宙，因为他感到那种血液上涌的兴奋，感觉像垮派文学喜欢夸大描述的那种癫狂情绪，像裸体午餐光怪陆离的那些幻想成真：是、是，我也觉得，但不那么擅长画画——喔，没关系的，我有艺术的学位，完全懂得绘画、雕塑和刻印，我可以替您完成它，您会喜欢的！

Mikele显然是个十足的行动派，他的牛仔腰带上没挂枪，理所当然地，但有一把精致的短刀，显然比起见血更适合心血来潮的雕塑，仿佛它本来就是为了这一刻而等待着。Mikele抿着唇低下头去，食指用力地弯曲出漂亮弧度，用刀在Florent的大半身家上划他的标记，他甚至不需要草稿，像在无数个世界里都这样做过千百次。

Florent就垂着眼看他，不自觉地指尖点着桌面敲敲节拍，拍数按着Mikele下刀时那种奇异的节奏来。您在这儿呆一天么。他艰难地在沉默里找到一个话题，而Mikele划出最后一颗星星的最后一笔，像猛然被提醒而醒悟地露出傻气笑意。

入乡随俗。他耸了耸肩膀，语调轻快，绝不是因为花光旅费之类的。这里的酒馆不太兴唱歌这一套，只好这样多帮老板骗几个一路走过来就要请喝酒的傻牛仔。  
于是今天被他骗到的傻牛仔——见习傻牛仔——跟着傻笑，在Mikele吹掉木屑重新开始扫弦试音时带着凳子往那边挪过去，前倾着身子去按品柱，笨拙得像古典乐频道合作拉响小提琴的乐手，磕磕跘跘地弹一遍不在拍上的小星星，最后Mikele跟他击了个复杂的掌。

然后龙舌兰的玻璃杯和拿铁的纸杯碰一下，相互溅了几滴用以融合。Florent觉得自己显然早就晕晕乎乎，飘在那亮闪闪的金箔海上，十足十豪迈地说他的确不介意再为他的临时工作添砖加瓦，和仿佛咖啡因摄入过量而醉了的Mikele一起发出笑声。

但后者的上衣口袋适时掉出张叠得歪歪扭扭的牛皮纸，Florent眯起眼睛去看散开的边角，在Mikele的默许下拆开它，于是看见他面无表情的油印相片。充满上世纪风情，也挡不住那人板起脸后使通缉令多少显得合情合理些的凶，全大写的英文字斑斑驳驳，参杂几个让可信度直线下降的语法和拼写错误。Florent配合他，小心翼翼地将纸沿着原本折痕叠回原样，故作鬼鬼祟祟地在吧台桌缘下递过去。

您的确很像来视察领地的黑手党领袖。Florent很努力地露出严肃凶恶的崇敬神色，看起来有点像被抢了食物的棕熊幼崽：因为对通缉目标缺乏合理认知和应有的崇敬，所以应该让他们上交全部财产，再轰平这儿的警署，如果有的话。

噢，那张通缉令——，Mikele装模作样地叼起一支没点燃的雪茄，吐出一个故作深沉的、并不真实存在的烟圈，拧开一支仿佛就是用于这里的口红，在上面潇潇洒洒地签了个弯弯绕绕的名。他眨眨眼睛十分无辜地解释道，只是有人对他的马出言不逊，所以宝贝左轮走火啦。

那是他自己打印的，原文件还在电脑里，点图层然后一层一层叠上去很有意思。老板擦着杯子插嘴一句，在Florent看不见的地方对着Mikele挤眉弄眼，然后大摇大摆地走开去了。记得把你的电脑带走啊。

但我的确会开枪！他不知从哪扯出一个巨大背包，一边争辩道。我入过伍，不过没来得及遭遇什么突发的危险史诗。他在包里翻来翻去，故作神秘地将一张边缘泛了黄的老式纸片反扣在桌面上往Florent那边推，停在路途一半再将手反过来，手心等待用以交换的那一张。

Florent只好同样翻找一阵，找出唯一那张旧照片，咬着嘴唇犹豫许久才递过去——西瓜头的小男孩模糊又明亮的眼睛对Mikele笑着，像一团云，Mikele评价道，真可爱。Florent好像羞赧，一直盯着照片里那个套在迷彩服里、斜斜挂着帽子仰着脸笑的清秀少年。他现在有着截然不同的吸引力，Florent得出结论，他早就有一些小鹿乱撞。*

那我们也算知根知底了，加上如此合拍，就该一起干点不那么光彩的事情。金发青年对他眨着眼睛，再刻意去四处乱瞟确认老板并不在周围。他镇定自若地把牛仔帽扣到头上、系好帽带，按下星星领巾翘起的边角、扯紧星条旗纹样的腕巾，然后监督Florent也做好这些，看着他规规矩矩地双肩背好吉他包。

我要翘班与你私奔啦。他数了三二一就拽起紧张的大男孩向外冲进灿烂的艳阳里，才兴高采烈地宣布，我的马停在停车场那边，我们可以再向东去一些，下个镇子那里有家不错的旅店！还好我们不是在那里遇见的，不然我恐怕会为了你的午餐篮卖掉我的马，最后倾家荡产。*几天前老板娘把我扫地出门的时候，还说很期待我带上新男友和钱重新光顾。

——对了，我叫Mikelangelo Loconte，你叫什么来着？

______________  
话说回来，你本来是要去哪儿？*英语*  
……依靠顺风车到城里去，然后从威尔罗杰斯机场回巴黎。*英语*  
噢太好了我也要回巴黎呀，那我们什么时候订机票？*法语*

**Author's Note:**

> *“他有一些小鹿乱撞”：He got a little crush.突然不知道怎么用中文写比较合适。  
> *“为了午餐篮倾家荡产”：出自音乐剧《俄克拉荷马》，男主角Curly在第二幕的拍卖会卖了全套装备竞拍获得女主的午餐盒，然后他俩就在一起了。


End file.
